Sidekicks
If you were looking for the list of all Sidekicks, see List of Sidekicks. Sidekicks, also called the Dragons are creatures that can be bought as eggs through either or in the Dragon Roost, rewarded in chests after completing missions or boss raids, or obtained by challenging friends to play EverWing. Dragons fall into three rarities: Common, Rare, Legendary. Common dragons have no special powers, but have high attack damage. Rare dragons have special powers, and medium attack damage. Legendary dragons usually have better special powers, and medium to high attack damage, but this trend can vary. Since the August 28th 2017 update with the title Challenge of the Sphinx has released, the 2 new rarities were introduced: Epic and Mythic. The Epic rarity is between Rare and Legendary, while Mythic rarity is above Legendary.Sidekicks of the Royal Sphinx’s Guard have arrived! Collector's were also added in the event Prismaticus Awakens. Dragons have a different number of stars depending on how evolved they are. A one star dragon can only level up to level 10. It must be evolved to level up further and become a 2 star dragon. A two star dragon can only level up to level twenty before it must evolve up to 3 stars. A level 30 3 star dragon is the highest level a dragon can reach. Sidekick Eggs Eggs can be bought or drop from chest by doing missions or raid bosses. For more information, view Eggs Evolution In order to evolve a dragon, you need two of the same dragon at the same stage at their maximum level. Dragons that are not both maxed cannot be evolved. A dragon can be evolved up to two evolution. Evolving a dragon is an irreversible process.ChooseEvoPartner.png|Choosing an evo partner Evolving.png|When Evolve is clicked, evolving cannot be undone. EvolvingZodiac.png|Evolving with zodiac bonus Zodiac Bonus When evolving two dragons, the zodiac signs do not need to match. However, when they do match, the resulting dragon will receive a zodiac bonus and have higher attack damage. When evolving two dragons, the resulting dragon will have the zodiac sign of the first dragon selected. For example: Damage Bonuses are classified into three tiers: *1/3: None - No Damage Bonus (Lowest Output) *2/3: Zodiac Bonus - 20% Damage Bonus (Decent Output) *3/3: Perfect Zodiac - 60% Damage Bonus (Maximum output) For a 2-star sidekick, you need two 1-star sidekicks: For a 3-star sidekick, you need two 2-star sidekicks, which requires four 1-star sidekicks: Evolving any sidekicks with all different zodiac will result in 3-star Tier 1 sidekick. It's not recommended to do so. Do note that the order of these 'formulas' matter: the sidekick which comes first is the one which the player selects to evolve. Tier 2 Stage 3 Formulas Tier 3 Stage 3 Formulas Sell value :Dragons can be sold (permanently) for or . The amount received depends on the Sidekick's level and rarity. Sidekick Level Generally, increasing amounts of XP is required as a sidekick levels up in its current form. At present, all sidekicks will stop gaining XP at levels 10, 20, or 30. Evolution is required to reach level 11 or 21 - and the evolved sidekick will appear to skip a level. The current level cap for sidekicks is 30. Sidekick XP Calculation sidekick xp = monsters killed + (bosses killed * 50) Sidekick XP Per Level :* Note that these are Evolution Transitions. The only way to advance in xp is to evolve. :** Note that the Base Damage column in the table below is inaccurate, as sidekicks may have varying base damage at present. You have to multiply the base damage to some sort of damage multiplier which varies per sidekick. It is also affected with the factors of zodiac bonuses. Refer to "Sidekick Damage Chart" for accurate damage per level of each sidekicks. References Category:Sidekicks